


Teacher's pet

by Oboeteiruzutto



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, aizen sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeteiruzutto/pseuds/Oboeteiruzutto
Summary: Aizen X reader





	Teacher's pet

You had become used to the looming figure of Aizen Sousuke. He’d always hover over your desk, the smell of his cologne in your nose as he pointed at things you had underlined in the latest novel you were reading for class. He was a generous teacher, always happy to help with a smile on his face, which was why you had stayed back one Friday afternoon. You were in need of a little help for the upcoming essay, and Aizen was more than willing to help. The time had passed by quick, with the slowly setting sun replaced by the moon, and the orange sky taken over by darkness. 

“Oh, wow,” muttered Aizen, looking down at his watch. “I’m afraid I kept you, (Y/N). Look at the time! I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” you waved at his words. “This was all super helpful anyway.” 

Despite your kind words Aizen had a frown on his face, his fingers on his chin, like he was in deep in thought.   
“It’s past ten o’clock, which means all the entrances are locked. I don’t think we’ll be able to get out. I’ll have to call one of the cleaners to come over. Just give me a moment, (Y/N).” 

You nodded as he stood up, standing in the corner of the room as he spoke on the phone. You couldn’t help but bite your lip as you looked at him, he was just so smart, so handsome, with his neatly brushed, dark hair, and that one little strand he kept pushing back. His pale skin glistened slightly as he stood by a big window, the moon on his skin, making him look more beautiful than usual. You were a lucky student to have a professor that was not only intelligent but stupidly handsome. You had it bad for Aizen. Never in your life had you wanted someone so bad. You heard him say goodbye to someone on the phone before he swiftly walked back over, your eyes still wide as you stared at his gorgeous form. 

“You okay there, (Y/N)?” he asked with a small smirk.

“What? Sorry, yes, I’m fine,” you blushed. 

Aizen’s smirk widened before he spoke. “The cleaner lives a half hour away. What do you think we should do to pass the time?”

“Um-”

“Maybe we should talk about how you were staring at me,” murmured Aizen, grabbing your hand and pulling you off your seat. His hands ducked down, cupping your ass and lifting you, sitting you firmly on his wide desk. “You were looking at me like you wanted me. Do you want me, (Y/N)?”

Your cheeks felt hot as he looked right down at you, his stare intense and confident. “I… I….” 

“Say it, (Y/N). Tell me you want me,” whispered Aizen, spreading your legs and standing in between them. He wrapped them around his waist, his big hands trailing up your thighs, nails gently grazing your warm skin. “Say that you want me and I’ll show you Heaven.” 

Burying your face into his broad shoulder, you whispered your confession. “I want you, Professor Sousuke. I want you so bad.”

“See, baby? Was that so hard?” he smiled, placing a finger under your chin and lifting your head up. “And call me Aizen.”

“Aizen,” you smiled shyly.

“Good girl. And for being such a good girl, I’m gonna give you a little reward. You ready?” he asked, eyes dark as he kneeled before you. He pulled down your shorts with ease before grinning at the sight of you in your panties. He yanked the thin material down, tossing them aside as he spread your legs. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he hissed before pressing a kiss to your clit.

You gasped at the feeling, sitting up on your elbows, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he sucked at your clit. “Oh my God,” you whimpered, biting down on your lip. 

Aizen knew what he was doing, his plump, soft lips wrapped tightly around your clit, his hands keeping your legs spread, a low hum leaving his lips as he sucked, sending the most delicious vibrations up and down your slit. His tongue darted in and out of your wet hole, moaning at the taste of you, his tongue running over his lips when he pulled from you.

“You taste so sweet, (Y/N),” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your slit before he hovered over you. “You’re nice and wet, baby. Are you ready for me? You ready for my cock?”

You couldn’t help but nod frantically, a low moan leaving as Aizen pulled his zipper down, revealing his thick, long cock, the head leaking pre-cum, all swollen and ready to take you. You whimpered at the sight of it before letting out a sigh when he pressed the tip against your slit. You nodded at him one last time before he slid into you, his low groan filling up the room, his cock filling you up completely. Aizen filled you up to the hilt, your mouth wide open as he took you.

“Oh, baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to your neck. “So tight, so wet for me, so perfect.”

“Oh, Aizen,” you whined, gripping at the material of his jacket.

He began to push in and out of you, filling you up fast, skin slapping against skin, his hands ducking under your shirt to pinch at your nipples.  
“You feel so good, honey. You’re such a good girl, (Y/N), my good girl,” he moaned. 

You simply nodded in response, your eyes shut from the pleasure, Aizen’s cock stretching you out, filling up every bit of you, the tip of him hitting your sweet spot with each thrust. You cried out loudly, moaning Aizen’s name before he pressed his lips against yours, your tongues meeting in a hot, messy kiss, his fingers giving your nipple one last pinch and pull before you came around his thick, throbbing cock.   
Groaning his name into his mouth, Aizen couldn’t hold on anymore. The sight before him was too much, and with one last look at your face, at the glazed over look in your eyes, at your parted lips letting out deep, ragged breaths, he couldn’t take it anymore  
. “Fuck, (Y/N),” he grunted, filling you up with rope after rope of warm cum.   
He sighed happily, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips, before pressing another to your cheeks and forehead. You both laid there on his desk, your breathing slowly going back to normal, your hot, sticky skin gradually calming down.

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favourite student?” asked Aizen with a grin.

You chuckled before answering. “Did I ever tell you were my favourite teacher?”


End file.
